A one of a kind girl
by KimKamPsycho
Summary: Having her friend transfer kinda dampened Kim's mood....Now she's transferring under daddies orders'...How will Kim cope?


Title: A One Of A Kind Girl

Pairing: OC/OC, Kimberly/Daniel, plus many more.  
Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: M.

Summary: Having her childhood friend transfer from Drumstrang kinda dampened her mood but now she's being transferred too under daddies' orders... How will Kim cope?

Warning: well the rating sez it all, but some relationship will be progressing and there will be moments of complete insanity.

Disclaimer: Me no own the Potter series...The great JK does!

Dedication: To my writing buddy (you know who u r..), to harry potter fans everywhere: enjoy, to harry potter haters:...um, don't enjoy?...

Chapter one:

As the shrill sound of a bell echoed throughout the school, a huge ruckus filled the air as the students snapped out of the stupor they were in and jumped out of their seats, itching to get as far away from the History of Magic room lest they be held back by their eccentric professor for whatever reason.

Tying her mid-length black hair up messily, Kimberly Salem flung her school bag onto one shoulder and grabbed her books with her other hand, all the while keeping her bright blue eyes on her professor in case she suddenly made a move to keep her back after class.

'She better not...' Kim thought nervously to herself.

Now Kim is no trouble maker...well alright, not **that** big of a trouble maker but she did know when something was wrong and the looks the professor was throwing all through class were enough to make sirens go off in her head.

Double-checking to make sure she'd grabbed all her things from her desk, Kim turned swiftly and high-tailed it out of the classroom just as the professor looked at her and opened her mouth. Making it down three corridors and around five corners without incident, Kim slowed down to a walk and made her way to her dormitory.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders, Kim threw a glance out a window she was passing and relaxed when her eyes landed on the sight of the cloudy sky and the snow covered mountains.

'Best thing about Drumstrang...' Kim smiled at the thought and nearly screamed when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, succeeding in diminishing the relaxed mood she was in.

"Give me a heart-attack why don't you?!" Kim shouted angrily, turning around to face her culprit with a few choice words that would make a mother faint but held her tongue in time when she saw it was the schools' head master, Igor Karkaroff.

Although most students, and some professors, would be cowering under the angry gaze Karkaroff was wearing, Kim was neither. She just narrowed her blue eyes in defiance and crossed her arms across her chest, silently telling him to make whatever he wanted with her quick.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, not even trying to mask how rude the tone she'd used when addressing him. This, at least, got him talking.

"Come to my office..."

And without further-ado, he turned around, thick cloak billowing in the speed of his movement and stalked off to his office. Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, Kim begrudgingly followed after him.

After climbing three staircases and walking down two corridors, they stopped at a large pair of black wooden double doors which were thrown open extravagantly.

"What a diva..." Kim muttered under her breath and smiled when Karkaroff threw her a dirty look over his shoulder, showing her that he'd heard what she'd said.

Stalking around his desk, he ushered Kim to take a seat with a wave of his hand and then took a seat himself. Dumping her bag unceremoniously on the floor next to her chair, she sat down slouched and crossed her arms petulantly.

Glaring at her momentarily, he waved his wand at the office doors and they shut silently. At this motion, Kim tensed but not visibly and kept her full attention on Karkaroff. He kept his eyes on her for a few moments before looking away briefly and grabbing an envelope off of his desk.

"This," Karkaroff waved the envelope in his hand before offering it to me, "arrived this morning..."

Kim took the envelope carefully, glanced at Karkaroff once and at his approving nod, pulled the folded piece of parchment out and scanned the letter quickly. To say that she was shocked at what was written would've been the under-statement of the century.

"What?"

That was all Kim could get out before tearing her eyes away from the letter and glancing at Karkaroff, all he did was nod. The letter in her hand was from her father.

She was being transferred to another school...

--

"We're all going to miss you Kim..."

Kim smiled sadly as she finished folding another pair of jeans and placing it carefully into her almost completely filled trunk. She glanced away from her stuff and eyed her friends before flashing them a cheeky grin.

"I know!"

Laughing loudly and ducking from a few well-aimed pillows. Kim eyed the rest of her clothing and then checked the time before cringing just stuffing the rest of her stuff into the trunk haphazardly. Remembering to pack her black sneakers that were under her bed into the trunk, she lowered the lid and attempted to close it but to no avail.

"Ugh...Stupid piece of- ugh- crappy..." Kim continued to mutter under her breath and pushed even harder down on the lid but couldn't get it completely shut.

"It's not going to close-"

"Yes it will!!" Kim snapped, cutting her statement off, before growling and climbing up onto the trunk, she kneeled, placing all of her weight onto the lid, finally succeeding in getting the lid to touch the rest of the trunk before snapping a padlock onto the thing and leaping off of it.

Four pairs of eyes eyed the trunk wearily as the lid groaned and the hinges creaked but a good solid kick to the side of the thing solved the problem.

"Hah! Nothing a good kick couldn't solve..." Kim said before letting out a manic laugh that made her friends doubt her sanity and the effect of this transfer on her non-existent mental stability.

Calming down Kim checked the time again and then sighed. Taking that as the sign that it was time for her to leave all three girls walked up to her and hugged her tightly, wishing her a good voyage and good luck at her new school.

Thanking them, Kim was released from their embrace and proceeded to slip into her black jacket. Casting a careful gaze around the room to see that she'd grabbed all her stuff, Kim threw her duffel bag onto one shoulder and picked her trunk off of the floor.

Glancing one last time at her friends, Kim smiled happily and made her way onto of her dormitory of six years and made her way down the corridor to the headmasters' office. Propping her trunk up on the wall, Kim knocked on the door and then walked in.

Looking up from a document on the desk, Karkaroff saw who it was and once again gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Taking the offered seat, Kim placed her duffel bag on her knees and focused her attention on Karkaroff.

"I trust all your things are now in order?"

Receiving a nod in response, Karkaroff opened a drawer and pulled out two manila folders. Closing this one, he opened a second drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope.

"These are for the headmaster of your next school and this is for you to read," Karkaroff explained, first pointing at the folders and then at the envelope lying on the desk. Nodding in understanding, Kim accepted them from him.

Unzipping a pocket on her duffel bag, Kim placed the folders into the pocket first and kept the envelope in her hands. Going to zip up the pocket, a strange piece of parchment in between the folders caught her attention.

Glancing away from her bag and looking up at Karkaroff, Kim saw that he had his attention on something else and figured out that whatever he'd given her was something he'd either wanted her to have or something that she ended up getting accidently.

Feeling a little sneaky and knowing that this would be the last prank she'd be able to play on him considering the fact that she's transferring. Karkaroff looked up at her just as she zipped up her bag and she flashed him her toothiest smile to date.

Watching him grimace at the smile made her laugh and she got onto her feet, signalling to him that she was about to leave. Karkaroff stood up too, most probably out of courtesy than anything else and walked around the desk to where Kim stood.

"It's sad to see you leave Miss Salem but I wish you good luck at your new school." Karkaroff said in an almost robotic tone of voice, it seemed like he'd said this a lot over the years he'd been headmaster here at Drumstrang.

Wanting to go out with a bang, Kim smiled once more and then did something she knew she'd be expelled for if she'd still been a student. She threw her arms around Karkaroff and gave him a rib-bruising, spine-bending, heart-stopping hug. One she knew he was never going to forget.

"Awww... I'm going to miss you too Igor!" Kim pulled away, gave him a mock salute and then ran out the office, grabbed her trunk and practically flew down the stairs.

"SALEM!!"

Kim laughed loudly as she finally got to the ground floor and made her way out of the front doors. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kim pulled to a stop and admired the scenery, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air.

"Ready to go Kim?"

Kim turned to her right and her eyes landed on the familiar form of her only friend while growing up, her personal chauffer and all round funny-man, Toni.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

Handing over her trunk to him, she proceeded into the long and sleek black limo that was her ride. Closing the door behind herself, Kim opened the letter that was in her hand and proceeded to read all about her new school.

'Hmm..Hogwarts eh,' she thought to herself, something about that should ring a bell. The opening and closing of the drivers' door broke off her train of thought as Toni started up the car engine and began driving away.

Remembering something important, Kim lowered the right window and practically threw herself out of the window. Kim looked up and saw Karkaroff staring out of his office window. She waved a few times to catch his attention and then stuck her tongue out at him and blew him a raspberry.

"Sayonara Frankenstein!"

Kim laughed out loud when she saw the bewildered look on his face before in was replaced by absolute rage and he opened up his window and began shouting back at her in Bulgarian.

By then, Kim was back in the safety of the limo, with the window up and the Drumstrang castle way in the back now. Glancing to the front of the limo, she saw that Toni was completely emmersed in his driving and then slowly pulled her duffel bag towards her.

Opening the appropriate pocket, Kim checked once again to see that his attention was not on her, Kim pulled out the folded piece of parchment that was lodged in between the two folders. Leaning back into her chair, Kim unfolded the normal looking parchment and began to read.

Widening her eyes in amazement, Kim quickly folded up the piece of paper and hid it in one of the secret compartments her duffel had. Deciding that something like that should not be seen with her at any time at all.

Once completely sure that the document was sealed away safely in her duffel, Kim shook her head to try and clear up the confusion going on in her head right now before muttering to herself quietly.

"Whoa..."

Thank you, one and all, for taking the time to read my new fic.

You may be wondering why I'm starting a new fic and not continue one of my existing ones...

Don't worry, I have not given up on them, the materials needed to type those are back home and I was now abroad.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

BYEBYE


End file.
